Aoko in the Call Box
by Kinz.911
Summary: It started with just a little makeup. Now she was traveling through space and time. Doctor whoxover


((I do not own Magic Kaito or Doctor Who))

-Aoko in the Call Box-

Chapter One

Sunlight crept into the small house as dawn claimed the sky, forcing the moon back out of sight. Light danced along the carpet and slowly ate the shadows, showing several stains as it it did. Revealing a mess within the house in question. It's occupant normally kept it in perfect condition. Nothing was ever out of place, the pencils and pens sat in cups on the desk. Not a spec of dust was to be found.

On this morning, however, the house had been overturned. The dinning room table was on its side, chairs in the same position. In one of the rooms a bed was messed up, the pink floral comforter was bunched up and sitting lazily on the floor. The pillows lay just out side the door as though the occupant tried to throw them at an intruder. A broken mirror lay by the closet, a tinge of red on the corner.

A sharp knocking came on the already ajar front door. After a few minutes the knocking became more urgent. The door slid open to reveal two boys. One was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, the other was of average height and had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. The blue eyed teen turned to the boy beside him, a look of worry clearly etched on his face. The blonde wore the same look and followed as the shorter stepped tentatively inside the messy residence.

"...Aoko?" The brunette called, his voice just above a whisper. The teen wasn't sure why he was whispering, but something about the absolute silence demanded that it not be broken. "Aoko?" He tried again, his voice growing in volume just the tiniest bit. Something told him she wasn't there. Aoko would never leave the door unlocked at night, much less open. She wouldn't let the house get like this. She would turn the house upside down in a temper tantrum, but she wouldn't leave it like this.

"Aoko-kun?" the blonde tried, his voice no louder then the previous speaker. He swallowed. "Aoko-kun!?" This time was a bit louder. The shorter of the males headed over for the room that allowed just a small amount of pink painted walls. He stepped over the pillows and stared at the empty bed.

"She's-AOKO!?" Kaito shouted, suddenly panicking when he realized that, no, she was not still sleeping.

"Kuroba-kun, she's not here." The blond pointed out the obvious. 'Kuroba' rolled his eyes about to tell the Detective off.

"Hello? Anyone inside?" Both boys jumped and turned to face the front door. A man with a brown trench coat and pinned stripped suit was standing there. Kuroba blinked and wandered over to the man.

"Who are you?"

"Let's see... messy living room, broken pictures, pillows by a door.. I'm with the police! It seems a kidnapping or robbery occurred here last night, am I right?" He pulled out an official looking badge.

"Really? I work with the police, I haven't seen you around." The blond approached.

"Part of a police officer... foreign.. exchange thing. Who are you again?" The man stated, tucking the badge away in his breast pocket.

"Hakuba Saguru, High school detective, and this is Kuroba Kaito." The blond stated, gesturing to the brunette beside him. "Could-Could you tell me why you're speaking english?"

"Am I?"

"What are you talking about Hakuba-kun? He's speaking Japanese." Kaito turned to the blond, wondering if he had lost his mind. The man shifted a little.

"Hakuba, Your first language is English, isn't it?" The detective nodded. "Well, that out of the way, anyone mind telling me what happened here?" Kaito blinked, a little more then confused. He pushed it aside though and glanced back at Aoko's room.

"I'm not sure, Hakuba-kun and I came to get Aoko so we could walk to school together, but she was gone." He explained, we had just gotten here." Hakuba nodded.

"Ah, well, won't mind if I have a look around then?" he pulled something out of his pocket and pressed a button to light it up. He proceeded to move through the house, taking careful steps around the broken objects scattered about the place. "Oh, Come on, I can't find her if I don't know anything about her." He stated. "So tell me, wot's this girl like?"

"She short, has a bit of a temper-"

"No, not like that. Anything special about her? Something that would stand out? Top of the class? Came up with something clever?" Hakuba and Kaito looked at one another and shook their heads. "No? let's see.. think, think, think... ah! lonely, was she lonely at all?"

"I don't see how she could be, I mean, I would have noticed." Kaito denied. Saguru shook his head.

"Really? Well that doesn't make sense.. the reading must be off..." He shook the object in his hand.

"Actually, she might have been. Her Father's a busy police inspector and Kuroba-kun and I are normally busy, she spends a lot of her time alone."

"That might be it then.." He stored the.. screw driver... shaped thing in his pocket. "Tell me, your friend-"

"Aoko?"

"Aoko, did she recently buy something from a company that just came out? maybe a week ago? Could be a month, I suppose..." he scratched under his chin.

"Not that we know of." Hakuba offered. "But... there was a cosmetics company that recently came out. Butterfly Cosmetics, I think." At that the man went over to the bathroom and opened the cabinets coming across a small set of foundations, eye makeup, lipstick, and other cosmetics labeled 'butterfly'.

"Here we go." He opened up the container of base foundation before dipping his finger it and licking it off. Kaito and Hakuba blinked, wondering if they should tell him that wasn't food. "Oh ho! Not your normal foundation components!" He stated, grinning. "A little too much iron."

"How can you-Who did you say you were?" Saguru blinked, wondering how he could tell something like that by licking it.

"I'm the Doctor." He stated. "And I hate to say it, but your friend was lonely, very lonely." He flipped the container upside down. "There's a tracking device in this makeup. So they can keep up which people to take. Has to be the loneliest ones they can find."

"What?" Kaito blinked. "Take her for what?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, and I very rarely am, I'd say to eat. They feed off loneliness, but you can't draw an emotion out, so they eat the whole body." He searched his pockets. "Got a phone on you?" Hakuba blinked and handed his over.

"Eat? Cannibalism?" He demanded, watching as the Doctor punched in the number on the back of the container.

"No, no, can only be cannibalism if one member of species eats it's own kind."

"But what else could produce something like this?"

"Loonettes." The Doctor answered. "Alien. Ah Yes!" He turned to the phone. "I'd like to make a complaint. A complaint about this product, my daughter started using it and she's gone and broken out. It's not supposed-well it did. I would like to come down, you can see for yourself." He pantomimed writing and Hakuba gave him his notepad and pen so he could write down the address.

"We want to help." Saguru stated. "Aoko-kun is our friend and, we have every right to." Kaito nodded in agreement. The Doctor hung up and looked at them.

"I don't have a problem with you helping, but stay out of the way."

"But-" Kaito started. "I have an idea." He started searching his pockets pulling out miscellaneous things. "You need a daughter, right?" The Doctor just stared.

"Are those... bigger on the inside?" He asked. Hakuba shrugged.

"It makes you think so, doesn't it?" he asked. The Doctor shook his head.

--

About twenty minutes later the Doctor was looking over Kaito's appearance to see if he had missed anything. The brunette now had shoulder length black hair that was tied back. His eyes were now a deep brown and his face was now a perfect circle and just a little acne. He was wearing a pink tank top, black slacks, and high heeled shoes.

"Damn. I'm almost convinced." Saguru looked the thief over.

"Of what, Saguru-kun? That I'm a girl?" Kaito batted his fake eyelashes at the detective. Hakuba's eyes immediately went flat.

"No, that you're Kid." Kaito stuck his tongue out. The Doctor stepped between the two.

"Alright, ready to go?" He inquired, the two boys nodded and followed the Doctor out of the house and to the address scribbled on the paper.

The building was dome shaped and didn't look at all like a spaceship like the Doctor had said, but if he was an expert in this field, Hakuba didn't feel like arguing. He slipped wordlessly inside after the other two to wait in the lobby as the Doctor sent Kaito off with one of the specialists to check the break out. It wouldn't take them long to realize it was make up, but with luck they'd be done by that time.

"Excuse me, ma'am where are the lavatories?" The Doctor asked the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, just through this door and to the left." She held her pen as she pointed.

"Ah, Thanks." he headed into the hall, Hakuba following after him.

"So... do you know where we're going?" he asked, trailing after the Doctor as he turned right instead.

"Of course I do." the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver thing again. "We're going... this way." He stated the obvious. Hakuba sighed and followed anyway.


End file.
